Hedwig and the angry Kurt
by Matthewdaddariotrash
Summary: et bien je ne pensais pas que ça te ferrait cet effet Blaine rit. Blaine tourna la tête pour pouvoir embrasser son petit ami. Kurt répondit au baiser. Je ne connaissais pas ce côté de toi, peut être que je devrais m'habillais en drag queen plus souvent ! "Oui définitivement! mais Seulement pour moi!" petit OS (smut) que j'ai écris en voyant Darren en Hedwig! Klaine


Hello tout le monde ! Je reviens avec un petit OS(petite idée qui m'a taversée l'esprit en voyant Hedwig), car aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et je me suis dit 'tiens pourquoi pas écrire un smut' et oui c'est du smut (mon tout premier alors ne jugez pas trop sévèrement s'il vous plait). Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

« Non, je suis désolé, nous ne pouvons rien faire contre les décisions du proviseur Sylvester. C'est déjà bien qu'elle laisse le Glee Club exister. »

« Mais Mr Schue, vous ne pouvez pas la laisser me faire ça ! Elle ne peut pas m'empêcher d'être qui je suis ! »

William soupira et passa sa main dans ses boucles avant d'ajouter.

« Et je te respecte fortement pour ça mais... tu es forte tu seras comment... »

« Taisez-vous ! Vous êtes comme les autres de toute façon ! Vous vous dites défenseur des droits et de l'originalité de tous. Vous prétendez être un prof différent et au-dessus des autres mais vous ne l'êtes pas du tout »

« Unique cesse de me manquer de respect tout de suite ! »

« Je ne vous manque pas de respect. Je dis simplement la vérité »

Un froid s'installa dans la salle.

« Le fait que je sois travesti et que je l'assume complètement vous dérange et c'est pour cela que vous ne voulez pas m'aider ! »

« Unique ce n'est pas ça du tout ! »

Sans laisser le temps à Schuester de dire un mot de plus, la diva sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, plus brutalement que nécessaire. Le professeur soupira encore une fois et se retourna vers ses élèves.

« Je suis désolé ! »

« Mais pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas le soutenir ?! Je veux dire, nous pouvons quand même essayer de convaincre Sue ! On a bien soutenu Finn quand il s'est baladé presque nu dans les couloirs, Santana quand elle a fait son coming-out et j'en passe » demanda Kurt agressivement, « On a fait une semaine basée sur l'acceptation de soi et tout le tralala mais vous allez laisser Sylvester écraser Unique parce qu'elle a le courage de montrer qui elle est vraiment ? »

Blaine prit la main de son petit ami et lui susurra « Calme-toi mon chéri » à l'oreille.

Mais Kurt ne pouvait pas se calmer ! Alors il se leva, tirant Blaine à sa suite.

Il jeta Blaine contre sa voiture et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« Rentrons à la maison »

Une fois la porte d'entrée passée, Kurt utilisa Blaine pour la fermer en le pressant contre. Il s'attaqua à son cou en grognant.

« Non mais pour qui elle se prend ! Interdire à Unique d'être qui elle est ! »

Il attaqua le point sensible de Blaine, juste sous son oreille, celui qui transformait ses genoux en gelée et qui retournait son bas-ventre.

« KURT » hurla Blaine et Kurt oublia ses problèmes pour s'occuper de son amour.

« Je ne peux pas croire que Mr Schue va laisser Sue faire sa loi ! »

« Elle est quand même directrice »

« Urgh tu es obligé de me dire ça »

Kurt rapprocha Blaine contre lui.

Ces derniers, après avoir fait l'amour contre la porte, dans les escaliers et sur le lit, étaient allongés sur ce même matelas, complètement nus et heureux.

Kurt passa son bras autour de la taille de Blaine et le colla à son torse, Blaine posa sa tête sur la poitrine en sueur de Kurt.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire » murmura Kurt pour ne pas percer la bulle de béatitude qui s'était formée autour d'eux.

« Je veux aider Unique mais je ne veux pas te mettre en danger, et moi non plus d'ailleurs »

Blaine le regarda amoureusement.

« Pourquoi me protéger ? »

« Parce que j'aime ça »

Blaine rit et Kurt ajouta.

« Tu sais que tu es ma seule faiblesse et tout le monde dans ce lycée le sait aussi. Je n'ai pas envie que par ma faute Karofsky et ses amis te fassent du mal. »

Blaine sourit et embrassa chastement Kurt.

« Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi je suis un grand garçon »

Kurt posa sa main sur la joue de son amant.

« Chéri »

« Shhh » le coupa Blaine « si tu n'as pas envie de faire quelque chose alors ne le fais pas »

« Si je fais quelque chose je risque de me faire renvoyer »

Blaine hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Kurt jouait avec les boucles de Blaine tandis que ce dernier se reposait tranquillement, profitant de la proximité de son être cher. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant des heures, Blaine allongé sur Kurt, une couverture posée sur les deux amoureux.

« Mon père va bientôt rentrer tu sais. »

Blaine, à moitié endormi, marmonna un 'mmhh' sans pour autant bouger.

« Je suis bien là »

« Moi aussi, mon amour, moi aussi » murmura Kurt.

Après un énième au revoir à Kurt, Blaine alla à son casier et en ouvrit la porte. Un mot s'y trouver.

 _Rejoins-moi immédiatement en salle 09 !_

N'ayant pas cours de la matinée, il se dit que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'aller dans la dite salle pour découvrir qui était on 'admirateur secret'.

Il s'y rendit en quelques secondes, espérant secrètement que ce soit Kurt qui l'attendait derrière cette porte. Après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, il se sentait complet, et avait un peu mal au derrière, il rougit à cette pensée.

Il ouvrit la porte pour se rendre compte que la salle était complètement vide, il était sur le point de sortir quand il entendit une voix qui provenait de l'espace sombre de la pièce.

« Petit poney ! Je vois que tu es enfin arrivé ! C'est pas trop tôt ! »

Il ne dit rien.

« Assis-toi »

Il grimaça légèrement quand il s'assit, Kurt devrait vraiment se calmer et lui devrait ne pas en redemander. Une fois installé plus ou moins confortablement il dit :

« Que me veux-tu ? »

Elle s'assit en face de lui.

« Oh rien, je voulais juste te demander pourquoi tu n'avais pas réagi lors de la dernière séance de Glee Club ? »

« Tu n'as pas réagi non plus je te ferais dire »

« Oui c'est vrai mais je vais le faire »

« Comment ? »

« Eh bien j'ai un plan et j'ai besoin de toi ! »

« Moi ? » il rit de bon cœur. « On ne s'est presque jamais parlé et tu viens me demander de faire partie d'un de tes plans foireux. »

Il essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Elle eut l'air vexée mais ne dit rien.

« Je... Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais parlé en dehors du Glee Club... »

« Et dans le Glee Club aussi » la coupa-t-il.

Elle acquiesça.

« Et donc ce plan foireux c'est quoi ? »

Elle sourit.

« Eth bien j'ai eu une très bonne idée car tu sais que je suis un génie sur patte. »

« Continue mais enlève les auto-compliments, je suis tout ouïe »

Elle rit avec lui.

« Très bien alors voici ce que l'on va faire... »

Il l'écouta attentivement.

« Bon okay les gars aujourd'hui nous allons préparer la compétition. »

Will claqua dans ses mains, tout le Glee Club était dans la pièce sauf Santana et Blaine, ce qui semblait très très bizarre. Kurt avait envoyé une bonne cinquantaine de messages à son petit ami (non il n'était pas un psychopathe, non pas du tout, bon d'accord un petit peu sur les bords) pour savoir où il était mais ce dernier ne répondait pas. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait même quand il n'était pas encore ensemble. Il n'avait JAMAIS JAMAIS fait ça à Kurt et il commençait réellement à s'inquiéter. Il se ronger même les ongles depuis le début de la séance et vérifier son téléphone presque toutes les deux minutes en espérant recevoir une réponse de la part de son petit ami, malheureusement pour lui, Blaine n'avait toujours pas répondu.

Brittany se leva d'un coup, effrayant à peu près tout le monde présent dans la salle. Elle leva la main en l'air et montra son téléphone à tout le monde.

« Santana vient de me dire que l'on devait tous la rejoindre dans l'auditorium » Elle se tourna vers Kurt « ne t'inquiète plus, mon autre Licorne est avec elle. Je lui ai demandé pour toi. » elle lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

La boule d'inquiétude qui s'était formé dans l'estomac de Kurt s'atténua.

« Et ils vont très bien » ajouta t-elle.

Unique, la seule qui n'était pas debout prit la parole.

« Pourquoi devrais je y aller ? Après tout je ne compte pas dans ce club »

Mr Schue soupira et roula des yeux.

Brittany répondit innocemment. « Car c'est pour toi »

« Ça m'étonnerait fortement »

« Mais si allez viens ! »

Britt lui prit la main et l'emmena hors de la salle. Et tous partirent en direction de l'auditorium.

« Tu es sure que ça va marcher ? »

« Mais oui allez monte sur scène »

Tout le petit monde s'installa dans les sièges de l'auditorium.

La scène s'éclaira sur un Blaine en talon haut, sur une voiture. Il avait une énorme perruque Blonde, un petit short qui faisait jupe devant en jean ainsi que des bas résille. Il avait sur la poitrine, un haut en jean avec du rouge et du blanc dessus. Sur ses fesses il y avait deux traces de mains blanches. Il se retourna quand la musique commença.

Kurt glapit quand il vit son visage, il était maquillé vulgairement.

 _Maquillé ! Maquillé ! Pensa Kurt._

Ses sourcils en triangle manquaient et étaient remplacés par de faux sourcils noirs dessinés au crayon, il avait aussi du rouge à lèvres rouge pétant, du blush rose sur les joues. Ses hauts talons étaient jaunes à paillettes et il y avait des paillettes partout ! Sur son visage, sur ses paupières (les paillettes étaient combinées avec du far à paupière bleu), sur son corps.

C'était la chose la plus sexy que Kurt ait jamais vu. Il avait envie de prendre Blaine sur cette scène.

Blaine, au son des notes rock, commença à bouger les hanches en enlevant sa veste en jean et la lança derrière lui. Il descendit de la voiture et s'approcha du micro.

 **I've got a sweet tooth  
for licorice drops and jelly roll,  
Hey sugar daddy,  
Hansel needs some sugar in his bowl.**

Écarta les jambes et fit semblant de frotter son entre jambe contre le pied du micro, allant de haut en bas doucement puis accéléra le rythme. Kurt en était bouche bée, il en avait même l'au à la bouche.

 **I'll lay out fine china on the linen  
And polish up the chrome  
and if you've got some sugar for me,  
Sugar Daddy, bring it home.**

Il entendit une voix féminine, celle de Santana. Il leva le regard de Blaine pour la voir, derrière lui habillée en homme ? Mais c'était le moindre des soucis de Kurt car son regard était dirigé vers son magnifique petit ami en talon haut.

 _Black strap molasses,  
you're my orange blossom honey bear._

Blaine plaça le fil du micro entre ses jambes et le passa devant et derrière.

 **Bring me Versace blue jeans  
and black designer underwear.**

Il enleva le fil et prit le micro encore une fois entre ses mains, se retourna en chantant et tapa sur son magnifique devenait plus que fou. Il était hypnotisé par ce qui se passait devant lui

 **We'll dress up like the disco-dancing  
jet set in Milan and Rome.**

Blaine mima la dance 'disco' tout en descendant son corps pour s'allonger, de profil à terre.

 **And if you've got some sugar for me,  
Sugar Daddy, bring it home.**

Kurt crut mourir quand Il leva la jambe en l'air et se releva pour aller sur une sorte de tas de caisses mises l'une sur l'autre.

 **Oh the thrill of control,  
like the rush of rock and roll,  
is the sweetest taste I've known. Oh yah  
so come on, Sugar Daddy, bring it home.**

Blaine se frotta à ses cartons tout en agrippant à une corde et en montant dessus. Ce simple geste fit ressortir les muscles de ses bras et Kurt ouvrit la bouche, il devenait de plus en plus serré dans son pantalon. Santana vint vers lui et accrocha une sorte de ceinture de guirlandes tout en chantant.

 **When honey bees go shopping  
it's something to be seen.  
They swarm to wild flowers**

Elle retourna vers son micro tandis que Blaine descendit dans les gradins. Il mit ses pieds sur les accoudoirs de Sam et fit un mouvement de bassin. Sam hurlait de rire et commença à taper sur les fesses de Blaine. Kurt vit rouge à ce geste.

 **and get nectar for the queen.  
And everything you bring me  
got me dripping like a honeycomb  
and if you've got some sugar for me,  
Sugar Daddy, bring it home.**

 _ **Blaine**_ descendit du siège et se dirigea vers Artie, qui riait comme tous les autres, il passa devant Kurt sans même un regard.

 **Oh the thrill of control,  
like the Blitzkrieg on the roll,  
is the sweetest taste I've know oh yah.**

Blaine prit les lunettes d'Artie et les lécha ce qui le fit rire. Puis il se dirigea vers Rachel qui était assise juste à côté de Kurt.

 **If you've got some sugar  
bring it bah dabba dabba dabba do  
Come on, Sugar Daddy, bring it home!**

 **Whiskey and French cigarettes,  
a motorbike with high-speed jets,  
a Waterpik, a Cuisinart  
and a hypo-allergenic dog.**

Il fit comme s'il montait un cheval et que Rachel et bien était le cheval avant de repartir sur scène. Kurt sentit tout son corps s'enflammer il s'imaginait Blaine faire ça sur sa queue. Il rougit et réajusta son pantalon en espérant que personne ne le voit.

 **I want all the luxuries of the modern age,  
and every item on every page  
in the Lillian Vernon catalogue.**

Santana fit un petit speech avec une voix très grave et Blaine remonta sur la voiture en faisait le fameux pas de danse de Kurt des épaules et bougeait les hanches avant de s'allonger sur la voiture et de se mettre accroupi et de sauter de la voiture.

 **So you think only a woman  
can truly love a man.  
Well you buy me the dress  
I'll be more woman  
than a man like you can stand.  
I'll be your Venus on a chocolate clam shell  
rising on a sea of marshmallow foam  
and if you got some sugar for me,  
Sugar Daddy, bring it home.**

Il s'allongea au bord de la scène, juste devant Puck et lui fit signe de l'approcher. Puck fit ce qu'on lui dit et Blaine l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Kurt rouge de jalousie se retenait de se lever et d'aller casser la gueule de Puck mais il devait se l'avouer que c'était plutôt hot de voir Blaine embrasser Puck, ce dernier était aussi rouge que Kurt et riait. Kurt se sentit durcir (chose qu'il ne croyait pas possible) en voyant ça.

 **It's our tradition to control,  
like Erich Honecker and Helmut Kohl,  
remember him**

Santana se mit derrière Blaine et mima l'acte ce qui choqua d'abord Kurt mais l'excita encore plus. Blaine posa les mains de Santana sur ses hanches.

 **from the Ukraine to the Rhone.  
Sweet home uber alles,  
Lord, I'm coming  
Come on, Sugar Daddy, bring me home.**

Il se séparèrent et Blaine continua à chanter tout en gesticulant sur la scène, puis il fit quelque chose de très inattendu et embrassa Santana à la dernière note de musique. Elle eut l'air surprise pendant une seconde mais répondit au baiser. Ils se séparèrent et se mirent au devant de la scène.

« Et bien waouw je.. »

« Vous me laissez parler d'abord » dit Blaine avec sa voix de diva.

Mr Schue se tut et laissa la parole à Blaine.

« Unique voici notre façon de te soutenir dans ton combat. Et donc cette performance t'était dédiée à 100 % » Il sourit à Unique. « Et puis c'était fun ! Avouez le tous je suis super sexy dans ce personnage »

Kurt ne fit qu'acquiescer. Il allait lui montrer qui est son 'Sugar Daddy'.

« MERCI » hurla Unique au bord des larmes.

« Une diva ne dit jamais merci » dit Blaine en claquant ses doigts et il s'en alla en furie.

Santana rit et s'en alla aussi.

« Eh bien c'était très dérangeant » dit Puck « est ce normal que j'ai une érection »

« et bien disons que oui car on en a tous une » répliqua Artie sans s'en rendre compte.

« J'ai dit ça à voix haute n'est ce pas »

Puck rit et tous s'en allèrent sauf Kurt. Il monta sur scène et vit Blaine revenir, toujours pas démaquillé.

« Hey »

« Shh viens ici toi »

Blaine fut très surpris par le côté dominateur de la voix de Kurt mais il s'approcha quand même.

« Tu as besoin d'un Sugar Daddy alors me voici »

Blaine rit. « Ce n'était pas... » il se fit couper par les lèvres de Kurt contre les siennes. Ce baiser se fit rapidement plus passionné quand Kurt entra sa langue dans la bouche de Blaine.

« tu étais si sexy que j'avais envie de te prendre devant tout le monde sur cette scène »

« Pourquoi ne le faites vous donc pas _Sugar Daddy_ » Blaine appuya sur les derniers mots.

« Ouuh tu me cherches la ? »

« Oui »

Kurt plaqua Blaine contre le capot de la voiture et l'embrassa puis sa bouche descendit vers son cou où il y fit un suçon énorme .

« Je vais te marquer puis te baiser, fortement pour te prouver à qui tu appartiens, qui est ton suggar daddy ! Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas vu ta façon de le taquiner en passant devant moi avec ces superbes jambes » il passa ses mains sur les cuisses musclées de Blaine. « et quand tu as embrassé Puck ! Cette bouche est à moi ! Et je vais te le prouver »

il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de mettre Blaine à genoux, il dézippa sa braguette et en sortit l'objet des désirs de Blaine.

« Suce »

Blaine le prit en bouche sans sourciller, commençant à faire de profonds va et viens.

« Oui c'est ça bébé, fais-moi plaisir »

Kurt mit une main dans la perruque de Blaine et tira dessus, il commença à baiser la gorge de Blaine, Blaine fut surpris au départ par la brutalité de Kurt mais ne s'en plaignit pas du tout.

Kurt vient vite et fort dans la bouche de son amant.

Il releva Blaine sur ses pieds.

« même Avec les talons tu n'es toujours pas aussi grand que moi » Kurt rit.

Blaine le regarda et le supplia

« Sugar Daddy »

Kurt sourit et tira sur ses cheveux pour exposer la gorge de Blaine, il y déposa encore une fois un suçon avant de retourner Blaine pour qu'il se retrouve à plat ventre sur la voiture. Kurt était de nouveau dur rien qu'en voyant les cuisses fortes de Blaine dans ses bas.

Kurt abaissa le short de Blaine au niveau de ses chevilles, déchira ses bas. Blaine ne portait pas de sous vêtements.

Kurt allait s'évanouir. « et en plus tu ne mets pas de sous vêtements »

Blaine gémit quand il sentit la langue de Kurt sur sa nuque, Kurt se réjouit de ce son et enfonça deux doigts directement en Blaine.

« Daddy ! » hurla Blaine quand Kurt commença des vas et viens brutaux.

« Shhh » Kurt mit ses autres doigts dans la bouche de Blaine qui les lécha sans se priver.

Kurt gémit et enfonça un autre doigt. Blaine était si serré autour de lui et si chaud avec ce maquillage et ses talons. Il pressa le corps de Blaine contre la voiture. Il mit la tête de son sexe contre l'entrée de Blaine.

« Supplie bébé »

Blaine hurla de frustration.

« S'il te plaît je t'en supplie ! »

« Plus fort ! »

« Hahhhhhahh » et avec ce cri il empala Blaine contre sa verge. Il installa un rythme à la limite du violent immédiatement. Les deux crièrent de plaisir.

« A qui appartiens tu ? » dit Kurt entre deux cris.

« A toi Sugar Daddy ! » hurla Blaine.

« Plus f-f-fort ! » ajouta t-il.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'accélérer le rythme, ce qu'il ne croyait pas possible.

« Je suis proche »

« Moi aussi »

Le rythme faisait bouger la voiture sous Blaine, ce dernier s'y était attaché et hurlait contre le capot pendant que Kurt l'empalait.

Blaine vint juste avant Kurt , complètement intouché. Kurt s'écroula sur lui.

« et bien je ne pensais pas que ça te ferrait cet effet » Blaine rit.

Kurt sourit et se retira de son petit ami. Blaine grimaça alors Kurt lui embrassa le cou en murmurant « désolé ».

Blaine tourna la tête pour pouvoir embrasser son petit ami. Kurt répondit au baiser.

« Je ne connaissais pas ce côté de toi, peut être que je devrais m'habillais en drag queen plus souvent ! »

« Oui définitivement ! Mais rien que pour moi ! »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Blaine, toujours allongé sur le capot avec son petit ami sur lui.

« Tout le monde te regardait, ils étaient tous excités par toi, ils voulaient tous te baiser mais seul moi peux le faire. »

Blaine fredonna.

« Je t'aime » murmura Kurt.

« Je t'aime » répliqua Blaine. « Donc tout ça, le maquillage, le short, les talons ça t'excite ? » demanda Blaine.

« Plus qu'un peu » rit Kurt.

« Bon je dois aller remettre du maquillage »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Car je vais aller voir Sue et lui toucher deux mots maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser. »

Blaine poussa Kurt, remit on short et sa perruque comme il faut, Kurt lui tapa sur les fesses, Blaine ouvrit la bouche en O et fit semblant d'être choqué.

« Comment osez vous monsieur ! »

« Comme ça » il refit son geste et Blaine rit.

« Diva »

Blaine rit encore plus.

« Et c'est pour cela que vous ne pouvez pas renvoyer un élève à cause de ses habits, de son orientation sexuelle ou de ses croyances ! »

« Et bien ça se tient, je laisserais Unique être Unique si tu enlèves tes talons de mon bureau ! »

Blaine retira son pied du bureau de Sue.

Unique hurla de joie ainsi que tout le glee club. Sue fit semblant de vomir. Unnique alla vers Blaine pour l'embrasser, il se recula.

« hein hein personne ne touche Hedwig ! » il dégagea ses cheveux blonds de son épaule et s'en alla.

« Diva » dit Kurt en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Unique.

« Je suis très fier de toi Blaine ! Tu as eu le courage de faire ce que je n'ai pas fait. »

Blaine sourit et l'embrassa et murmura à son oreille.

« Moi c'est Hedwig et j'ai besoin d'un Sugar Daddy »

Kurt sourit.

Alors ça vous a plu ? Ou non ? Une petite review pour mon anniversaire ? Ah bisosu mes chéris et le prochain chapitre se Sympathy For The Devil est en cours d'écriture.


End file.
